


Eyes

by FujiDawn



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/pseuds/FujiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves Loki. Loki loves Tony.<br/>Tony is happy.<br/>Then why isn't Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just went with the Info of the movies. Haven't read the comics, so, err, go with the actors and their appearance.

Tony loved Loki.

He loved the intense green eyes, locked with his own, the strong, lithe body against his, their bickering, bantering, the endless discussions over science and magic.

He loved the way the god watched him while he tinkered, loved every second they touched. He adored his intelligence and his chaotic nature, as well as the way he silently showed him how much he was loved in return.

“Come to bed, Lokes.”, he muttered, fatigue washing over him after a marathon of working in his lab, constructing and inventing.

The God stood in front of the window, watching New York from the Tower Tony had built a few weeks prior. The view was mesmerizing. A faint glow hat settled over the city, and the damage done by the alien attack slowly faded from the Skyline.

“Lo~okes.”, the mortal whined tired. He shifted and tried to lose the linens that had tangled themselves around his body, failing miserably.

The body moved, silent as a cat and fluently as water. Loki lost his clothing before laying down and spooning up behind Tony.

“Do you miss them?”, the sorcerer asked quietly.

It was silent for a few seconds, before the engineer answered.

“I don't know whom I should miss besides you.”

 

 

Loki loved Tony.

He was utterly fascinated with the mortal the second he had met him in his own home. His brilliance, his defiance, the whole composure left him wanting for Anthony Stark.

The Trickster did not believe in love at first sight, but his interest in the lesser being that stood up against him had risen high, in mere moments. Stark would be his, he was sure of this.

It was hard, convincing the human, to make him _his_. But of course, Loki succeeded and now there was no doubt whom Iron Man belonged to. No one dared speak up, no one lost a word about them being together like lovers.

Now, a month after his attempt on ruling Midgard, Loki staggered at the realisation that he truly felt affection for the mortal. He bathed in the attention he got from Tony and loathed every second he was away.

He felt scared every time the other went out into battle, securing what they had accomplished. He feared for Tony's life and leaped to help his lover at an alarmingly increasing rate.

By the Norns, he almost got himself killed the other day just to get Iron Man out of range.

Loki sighed. A deep frown had settled on his face, constant reminder of his deeds and the damage he had done to Midgard, humanity in general, and to Tony.

Loving a mortal idiot had not been his plan, but now that he did, he could feel his resolve lessen. Everything he had done to ensure his place got less and less important, because every time he came home, he saw Tony _lacking_.

And his usually well-warded heart softened and guilt had spread inside him.

Tony deserved better. He did not deserve the pain Loki had brought upon him by killing first the green monster that had dared to beat him. Stark had stood aside and sputtered, crying, screaming and cursing the God of Lies and Mischief as he tore the beast apart. After that, it really was easy. Getting rid of the spider and the hawk was as easy as breathing – oh, not for them. He had held an iron grip against their throats, until both fell limp to the floor.

Thor, the reckless fool, had begged for him to stop, but Loki could not. He had sent him back to Asgard, shutting off any way of contacting the realm with the Tesseract.

The Captain had found his demise at the end of a gun, fired from Fury himself, after being brainwashed. The Director followed shortly after.

“ _Do you miss them?”_

He had killed people who could have been friends to Tony. Perhaps even a family. He sighed again.

Tony sat in his lab and experimented with the Tesseract, trying to get a stable flow of power out of it without leveling the city.

His heart ached terribly as he watched his lover at work. He loved the mortal, more so than his own life. But he had taken everything from him, and he could never return what he had stolen. Loki knew Tony would be broken by the time he realized that even the redhead that had run his company was no longer alive. She had been very unlucky and stumbled in a crossfire meant for her boss.

Tony would never forgive him.

He did not know of these things, however. Loki would make sure he never did.

 

 

There were certain things Loki hated beyond reason.

He hated how Tony was passionless about his team members and friends, and he loathed the fact that it was his responsibility.

He hated the fact that Tony loved him, even if he would give up all he had while ensuring he never stopped.

He hated how his own heart hurt when the genius whispered hushed words, sweet nothings in his ear, telling Loki he loved him.

He hated his own feelings, his addiction to the man so _unworthy_ , and he hated that he would never let him go.

Most of all, he hated Tony's eyes. He could have loved them, rich chocolate brown, but Loki would never love these eyes that betrayed their feelings.

He hated Stark's blue eyes.

 

 

“ _Do you love me?”_

“ _Of course I do, Lokes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Short one. sorry for mistakes (grammar or else), I'm german and hope I write good enough for you.  
> I could not get this out of my mind. I like to think they could go on well together, but Tony would never ever get to Loki with his mind free.  
> And oh God, poor little Loki. I'm so cruel, letting him feel for his mind-slave.  
> Yeah. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
